


I love you, pretty face or not!

by Accusatori



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:07:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26691919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accusatori/pseuds/Accusatori
Summary: I don't even know, just some stupid I wrote while watching the second season. It's stupid, but again, just for fun! :)
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	I love you, pretty face or not!

“A dump? Not gonna happen!” Kageyama yelled, jumping at just the right time to—Riyu leap to her feet, ready to cheer him on for the brilliant block.

“Yes! Tobio, go!!” she cheered, only to stop halfway through her sentence.

“Ah, that block hit him—” a nearby member of a rival team said.

“IN THE FACE?!” she finished for him. “TOBIO, WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU’RE DOING?!” she yelled at the top of her lungs, face red with anger.

Down on the court, Kageyama blanched, stepping back from the net to reveal his face, bleeding from the nose and red with a volleyball mark. He turned to the stand, retort already forming and halfway out of his mouth, when it was cut off by another yell from Riyu, this time at the opposing team:

“IF YOU LOSERS DOWN THERE MAKE HIS FACE LOOK WEIRD, I SWEAR I’LL RIP OFF YOUR LIMBS ONE BY ONE!”

This time, the rest of the team blanched, with their rivals turning ghostly. “She’ll—what?” Mr. Crop-Head said, scratching his head and looking slightly more confused than frightened.

Hinata lost hit, pointing and laughing at Kageyama, even as worried as he was. “That’s his girlfriend! Haha, she only likes you for your pretty faaaaaaaaace!”

Kageyama turned on Hinata, ready to take out the latent rage on his partner-slash-punching bag which he couldn’t direct toward his girlfriend of now-going-on-seven months. “KAGEYAMA DON’T YOU DARE HIT HINTA! YOU KNOW I LOVE YOU, PRETTY FACE OR NOT! IN FACT YOU LOOK MORE ATTRACTIVE WITH A VOLLEYBALL IMPRINT PRESSED INTO YOUR FACE!”

Riyu was halfway over the banister of the second-floor, ready to jump down onto the court to stop the thrashing Kageyama was prepping. The reality of what she’d just said hit her at the same time as it did Kageyama, stopping both in their tracks. The rest of the teams were preoccupied with the embarrassment one would, of course, naturally, feel from that yell from their girlfriend, mostly to cover up that little bit of jealousy. Hinata stopped laughing, a giant grin coming over his face instead. “About time you finally said it!” He and Tsukki had been taking bets on how long it would be.

For Kageyama and Riyu, time stopped for a moment, their gazes locked. Riyu still dangled from the bannister, halfway to falling down, but nothing else existed in the moment for the two. “You—” Kageyama started.

“I—I—” Riyu stuttered, uncharacteristically unsure of herself. Had she really just blurted that out, in front of the entire gym? While she was yelling at him? During a game? Her face reddened, and her limbs trembled. She hadn’t felt so embarrassed, or unsure of herself, since middle school. Had she just messed everything up? She’d felt like this for a while, her heart swelling into her throat every time she looked at Tobio, but he—she didn’t think he was ready to hear it. So she hadn’t told him. The one time she’d gotten close, he’d…

“Tobio, I… there’s something I want to say,” Riyu said, voice low as she laid against his chest. The hand that’d been stroking her hair stilled.  
“You don’t need to say anything.”  
“But it’s—”  
“I don’t need to hear it.”  
And then he’d turned her face towards his and kissed her, so she couldn’t talk anymore. He didn’t seem any different, same old hot and cold Tobio after that, but… She’d seen the expression on his face before he kissed her, heard the tone of voice. He was scared, or angry, or annoyed, or—She couldn’t read him, a shock since he usually wore his heart on his sleeve. Face an instruction manual for how to irritate him most easily.  
So she’d let it go. And now— It was the same thing. That same face, unreadable and undeniably, so surely negative, and she’d messed it up and forced him to face it, and now—now— As she stared down at his face, the gym around them a blur of energy and color fading into the background, her fear shook her to the bone. Would he break up with her now? Her hands shook, shook, shook—grip on the banister slipping. Was it over? Shock locking her limbs, she didn’t even notice her hands coming off the metal rod, her rock-solid balance tipping. Her, falling over the edge.

Did he not love her back? The thought clanged through her as she fell through the air, down the story to the court below. Normally not that big of a deal, simply one story—normally it would result in only a few bruises, a broken bone at most, but she wasn’t doing anything to right her fall. She’d tipped when she slipped and now, she was headed for the ground headfirst. She could—she could break her neck.

Right as the rest of the court was realizing that horrible fact, Kageyama was moving—fast. Faster than he’d ever moved, nearly fast enough to rival Hinata’s pace. He’d already seen and processed it, his mind as sharp as during a championship game. Behind him, two steps back, Hinata started running too, hoping to catch or soften their friend’s fall before that horrible impact.

Kageyama got there first. His arms outstretched, he enveloped Riyu into his embrace just before she hit. His speed came at the sacrifice of his powerful base, and her momentum sent them both crashing to the ground. But there was no sickening crack.

“Riyu! Riyu, are you okay?!” Frantically, he turned her over in his arms, his hands searching, her neck, her arms, her face—for any hidden hurt or bone sticking out.

The shock passed, but Riyu’s response was still dazed. She reached a hand to his face, tracing it. “I’m sorry… I didn’t mean to say it. I take it back. I take it back. Please don’t be mad.”

Her words didn’t have the effect she wanted, to wipe the worry off his face and get a deflecting laugh. Instead, she was shocked to see him angrier than she’d ever seen, pure, true anger, not like the expressions he made during their verbal sparring matches. And—were those tears, glinting in the corners of his eyes?

“You idiot! You moron! You dunce!”

“Hey, hey, Kageyama, stop yelling at—” Hinata, standing those two steps away, moved as if to take Riyu out of his arms. Before he could, Kageyama held her closer to him, practically squeezing the life out of her.

“Why would I be mad?! Why would I be angry to hear you say that? Why would I leave you?” his voice strangled, his voice still carried. “Don’t take it back—not when—not when I love you too!” He kept shouting insults, too, in between his admonitions of her for being so dumb and for being reckless, but Riyu didn’t hear anything else, besides his “I love you.” Her face against his shoulder, she let her eyes close in relief. She relaxed into his grip and murmured apologies. He wasn’t going to leave. She still didn’t know what that face had been for, what it had signified, but… he wasn’t going to leave her. Not yet.


End file.
